Gunjoji
Gunjoji and his identical younger brother known as Gunjoji II, are a duo of newly-born, Gatling-themed generals of Druidon Tribe created by Eras on Earth and major antagonists in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. The first Gunjoji was created by Eras once she was awakened, and Gunjoji II was created just hours after the first one's birth. Both of Gunjojis are voiced by Tomoaki Maeno, who also voiced Invel Yura in Fairy Tail and Kurasuniigo of 5000°C in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. History Gunjoji is created by Eras inside her tomb when she is awakening from her ages of slumber in modern era, and is greeted by Pricious and Saden, who already arrived in Eras' tomb, as well as witnessed by Kureon who is astonished at Eras' ability to create a new Druidon general. Pricious names the new general Gunjoji and sends him to mass murder a group of human, under the name teaching him how it is like to hear humanity screaming. When asked by Pricious how it feels to listen humans screaming, Gunjoji answers that he feels exciting, slowly gaining ability of speech. As soon as Ryusoulger arrive, they assume that Gunjoji is a new Druidon general from space, but Pricious reveals that he is created on Earth by Eras, whose awakening is at any moment. They engaged into a fight, and Gunjoji is ovepowered at first, but the Ryusoulger soon overpowered him and Saden, until Pricious knocked them down. Gunjoji then enlarges himself to fight Ryusoulgers, and is confronted by the Ryusoul Red in Kishiryu Pteramigo. However, Pteradon separated from the combination after seeing Pricious, fearing her due to her being the one who sealed him, and flew away. Pricious then retreats with Saden and Gunjoji back to Eras' grave. She then sends Kureon to Gunjoji to toy with, making Gunjoji to shoot Kureon with his gatlings, and is pleased that Gunjoji gained a "nice new toy". Discovering the arrival of Ryusoulgers, Pricious sends Gunjoji, Saden and a group of Drunn Soldiers to attack them. Gunjoji brutally attacks Ryusoulgers and constantly brags how strong he is, but he is soon overpowered by Ryusoulgers and is forced to retreat. After Gunjoji retreating back to Pricious, Eras creates a second Gunjoji, who speaks in the same mannerism of the first. Pricious then introduce Gunjoji II to the first one, telling the first Gunjoji that this second Gunjoji is his identical "little brother". Trivia *The Gunjoji brothers are the first two generals of Druidon Tribe to be created in the modern age, and the only Druidon generals that are identical to each other. *The Gunjoji suit is a retooled and repainted variant of Tankjoh's. Amusingly, Gunjoji brothers are modernized versions of Tankjoh. *The Gunjojis' motif is based on a knight chess piece, a gatling gun and an ammunition belt. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Amoral Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Guardians Category:Suicidal Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deceased